


The Way the Cookie Crumbles

by Sailing_on_a_Sea_of_Stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, M/M, a WHOLE lot of fluff, agressive use of kitchen utensils, klance, lance can bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_on_a_Sea_of_Stars/pseuds/Sailing_on_a_Sea_of_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith must battle a new adversary for the ultimate reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way the Cookie Crumbles

Keith raised his weapon, a determined expression upon his face. He crouched, preparing to strike. His opponent stared back at him, warily watching Keith’s movements, clear blue eyes serious above his cocky grin.

“You want some? Well, then you’re gonna have to fight for it, Mullet,” Lance said, moving into a defensive posture and inviting Keith to just try to get past. Keith had never been able to turn down a challenge.

Springing forward suddenly, Keith swung the wooden spoon at Lance, aiming for his wrist. Lance quickly reacted, his spatula flying towards Keith as his body lithely moved out of the way. Their weapons met in the middle, a dull thunk resounding from the sound of metal on wood. Lance winked at Keith, momentarily distracting the red paladin as Lance took advantage and pushed him further back. Their locked utensils broke apart, and Lance launched a relentless attack. His fluid, easy movements stunned Keith. Lance’s long, gangly body showed no indication of his agility and grace.

Lance landed a shot to Keith’s leg, and Keith grabbed at it dramatically, gasping. Seeing his chance, Lance leapt forward, grasping Keith’s waist and smoothly dipping him like a professional dancer.

They stared at each other for a moment before both broke into laughter. “I knew you were falling for me, but this is ridiculous,” Lance whispered, eyes glowing and teeth flashing. Keith rolled his eyes, though his heart raced at the blue paladin’s smile. “With pick-up lines like yours, it’s a miracle,” he deadpanned. Feigning an offended expression, Lance placed a hand over his heart. “Alas, my hand is slipping,” he said mournfully, starting to pull his hand from where it supported Keith’s hips. 

“Don’t you dare,” Keith threatened, gripping Lance’s arm tightly. Wincing slightly as he chuckled, the blue paladin readjusted his hand. Lance lowered his forehead, touching it to Keith’s, eyes closing peacefully. Keith’s breath sped up, not from exertion, but rather from prolonged exposure to Lance. Side effects included excessive blushing, increased heart rate, and longing, and it was stupidly easy to become addicted.

Sensing weakness, Keith struck, dropping his spoon and launching a full on tickle attack. Lance’s eyes flew open, betrayal engraved into his features as he collapsed in a fit of laughter, both boys falling to the floor in a heap while Keith tickled mercilessly. He was lucky that his boyfriend was intensely ticklish everywhere, and when Lance was fully incapacitated the red paladin jumped to his feet and sprinted for the counter.

“No!” Lance choked out weakly, still shaking with laughter on the floor, but it was too late. Keith grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, scooping some into his mouth with his fingers, sighing in ecstasy at the sweet, buttery flavour.

“Barbarian! With your bare hands?” Lance protested loudly, finally able to push himself to his feet. He wiped tears from his eyes as he walked, defeated, towards Keith. “You know what they say. If you can’t beat ’em,” Lance paused, waiting for the red paladin to finish the phrase as he took some dough for himself and tossed it into his mouth. Keith tilted his head playfully, an innocent expression on his face. “Vol-tron?” he asked, faking confusion. Lance stared, mouth open.

Laughing, Keith grabbed Lance’s narrow waist with one hand, drawing him closer. He leaned his head up slightly, closing his eyes as their faces came together, lips meeting. The kiss was soft and slow, tasting of cookie dough and Lance. Keith buried his fingers in Lance’s short, soft hair, thanking any gods that existed, thanking every star around them, for this moment, for Lance. For the honour of being alive. What Lance referred to as his “edginess” be damned for the moment.

The kiss contrasted in every way with their first, awkward, teeth clacking and heads bumping, still passionate but in a different way. It was less hungry, more patient and full of longing. Of course, they had had plenty of practice.

“I love your laugh,” Lance murmured between kisses, brushing hair from Keith’s eyes. “I love you.” Keith kissed him again, chest full of light. It felt like they were flying.  
When they broke apart, Lance looked worried. “You better not have gotten cookie dough in my hair,” he grouched. Keith changed the subject smoothly, avoiding the accusation. “Should you check the ones baking?” he asked. Lance gasped, swearing, and rushed to pull the sheets from the oven. Smoke erupted in a black pyre as Lance opened the door, removing the trays and coughing. “Shit!” he yelped as he slammed the door closed and tried to wave away some of the smoke. Keith burst into laughter, clutching at his stomach. The cookies were charred black lumps, equally as dark as Lance’s expression.

“Keith!” Lance wailed, murder written across his face. He threw his oven mitts to the ground, stalking towards his boyfriend. Not waiting for an invitation, Keith turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could out of the kitchen, Lance hot on his heels. Keith’s laughter and Lance’s threats echoed through the halls of the castle, the smell of burned cookies and smoke following them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the death by cheesy fluff! Thank you so much for reading, and if you're reading this too you deserve some sort of award. I'm reaching through the interweb through my monitor to give you a virtual high five.  
> This is my first fic here! I'm writing something with about 1000 times the pain and angst, and this was a nice break.  
> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to drop me a line anytime.  
> Catch you all later!


End file.
